bsgonlinefandomcom-20200213-history
The Story
Before BSGO "The Cylons were created by man. They evolved. They rebelled. 40 years after the first Cylon War, the Cylons returned and laid waste to the Twelve Colonies. Gathering a ragtag fleet of civilian ships, the aging Battlestar Galactica managed to escape the attack and set out to find the legendary home of the Thirteenth Tribe of Man - the planet known as Earth. After months of relentless pursuit by Cylon forces, the Battlestar Galactica and the Colonial Fleet under her protection reunited with the Battlestar Pegasus, another survivor of the Cylon attack. Together they managed to strike back and destroy the Cylon Fleet's Resurrection Ship." Battlestar Galactica Online "Enraged by the loss of the Resurrection Ship, the Cylons launch a massive counterattack against the Colonial Fleet. Caught unprepared, the Colonials attempt to jump away to safety, but something goes terribly wrong. The FTL drives of both fleets are overloaded by a massive pulse of energy, triggering an uncontrolled jump that throws them far off course." "In Battlestar Galactic Online, both the Colonial and Cylon fleets find themselves stranded in an unexplored area of space at the very edge of one of the galactic arms. Heavily damaged and critically low on resources, both fleets race against time to repair and rearm, struggling for control of systems rich in Tylium, metals and water. The Colonial fleet desperately searches for a way to escape and continue the search for Earth before the Cylons gain enough strength to destroy them once and for all." After the Uncontrolled Jump Both fleets have been thrown way off course and into unknown space. Arriving in a cluster of star systems on the very edge of one of the spiral arms, though the exact location is unclear. On board the Galactica, Lieutenant Gaeta has been trying to calculate their position, but the sector seems to be cut off from the rest of the galaxy by a large nebula. Until a way around or through it can be found, the Galactica won't be able to plot a course back to known space. Admiral Adama sends pilots out on recon missions into the sector to the various systems. Results from those missions determine that they are not the first people to find the sector and Adama hopes that if the people before them found a way in, they can find a way out. The whole Colonial fleet suffered a massive FTL drive malfunction, throwing them far beyond the red line and into this unexplored sector. It is unclear what went wrong but Doctor Baltar thinks that the device that was discovered during the attack may have been some form of experimental weapon, perhaps a relic from the First Cylon War. His theory is that the device may have been designed to destroy ships by overloading their FTL drives. All of the Colonial ships made it in one piece, but the whole fleet has suffered system failures and other damage from the stress of the uncontrolled jump. At least half the ships, including the Galactica, needs extensive repairs before the FTL drives can be brought back on line, and due to the jump, almost all of the Tylium reserves have been burned through. There is enough fuel for limited reconnaissance and patrol operations, but Adama makes it vital that any Tylium deposits in this sector are found and secured. Sensor data from just before the misjump on the Galactica shows the Cylon FTL drives overloading at the same time as theirs so it looks like whatever happened to the Colonial fleet, happened to them, too. Assuming the Cylons are there, Adama believes they'll be coming after them. It seems likely that they'll have suffered similar damage from the uncontrolled jump, but they'll be doing everything they can to repair and rearm for an attack. The Colonial fleet finds theirselves in a race against time.